


Iler(an): Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler Merepotkan

by rufinaa



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Indonesia, Sports, taekwondo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Padahal Tonio dan Ted datang ke tempat latihan ekskul taekwondo untuk melakukan inspeksi, tapi kenapa mereka malah ditantang untuk latih tanding? #VocaSportFest





	Iler(an): Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler Merepotkan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini. Ditulis untuk Vocaloid Sport Festival.
> 
> Warning(s): Male Teto (Ted), Indonesia!AU, HighSchool!AU, typo(s), alur lambat, absurd.

"Mumpung pas ada empat orang, kita sparing yuk!" seru Mo Qingxian.

Tonio dan Ted langsung bengong.

Sebenarnya sore ini adalah jadwal Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler untuk ekskul taekwondo, dan entah mengapa kedua laki-laki yang bertugas menginspeksi ekskul hari ini justru terjebak di dalamnya.

Semuanya gara-gara tangan tangan lembut nan harum milik Mo Qingxian, salah satu anggota taekwondo, yang menggoda iman Tonio tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

**Iler(an): Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler Merepotkan**

by furina / rufinaa

.

.

Di sekolah Tonio, SMA Diolacov, ada sebuah program kerja OSIS yang dicanangkan oleh kepala sekolah, yaitu Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler. Bahasa kerennya, Inskul. Kalau Tonio lagi kesal, ia menyebutnya Iler(an)―Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler Merepotkan. Program ini muncul karena tidak semua ekstrakurikuler berjalan sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah dan munculna ekskul serta komunitas aneh, sehingga program ini diadakan untuk mengawasi jalannya kegiatan, memeriksa kelengkapan sebuah ekstrakurikuler, prestasi, dan sebagainya, kemudian akan dibawa ke rapat umum dengan kepala sekolah untuk didiskusikan apakah ekstrakurikuler tersebut tetap dipertahankan atau terpaksa dibubarkan. Inspeksi ini hanya dilakukan oleh ketua dan wakil ketua―yang artinya, untuk kepengurusan periode kali ini, jatuh ke tangan Tonio, wakilnya, dan Ted Kasane, ketuanya.

Yang merepotkan adalah, tidak ada ketua ekskul yang menanggapi isu pembubaran ini dengan santai, alhasil kehadiran Tonio dan Ted di tempat ekskul itu dilaksanakan tidak pernah disambut dengan suka cita. Paling ramah adalah senyuman tidak sampai mata, itu juga dari Ekskul PMR.

Bukan PMR yang 'itu', tapi PMR singkatan dari Peneliti Makhluk-makhluk  _Ra ketok_  (bahasa Jawa: Tidak kelihatan).

Yah, tidak heran sih kalau kepala sekolah sampai menciptakan Ileran―eh, Inskul. Pasti salah satu tujuannya adalah menghilangkan ekskul-ekskul aneh seperti PMR yang itu.

Tonio mengambil buku saku siswanya di saku kemeja. Buku itu langsung terbuka di halaman yang dibatasi pensil kayu pendek. Tertulis nama ekskul yang akan ia inspeksi sore ini, yaitu ekskul Taekwondo. Menelan ludah, Tonio berharap hari ini ia bisa pulang dengan selamat karena harus bertemu anak-anak ekskul olahraga lagi.

"Pagi, Tonio!"

Telinga Tonio menangkap sebuah suara cantik yang memanggil dari balik punggungnya. Dari suaranya saja Tonio sudah tahu kalau pemiliknya pasti lebih cantik. Tonio membalikkan badannya dengan dramatis, dan ada seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut ungu bergelombang yang bergerak lembut karena ditiup angin.

"Ng ... kamu pasti nggak kenal aku, ya?" tanya gadis itu.

Tonio, yang hampir hilang fokus itu, buru-buru menggeleng. Siapa yang tidak kenal Mo Qingxian? Primadona SMA Diolacov yang kini duduk di kelas dua. Terkenal? Sudah pasti. Semua laki-laki, setidaknya siswa di SMA Diolacov, ingin menjadi pacarnya. Gadis blasteran Cina yang sudah lama tinggal di Indonesia. Rambut ungu bergelombang yang selalu dibiarkan terurai panjang itu membuat dirinya terlihat sebagai gadis dewasa dan elegan.  _Fashionable_ , ia selalu tampak cantik walau tubuhnya hanya dibalut seragam sekolah kemeja putih lengan pendek dan rok abu-abu yang membosankan. Sebuah jepit bunga berwarna putih yang dipasang di sisi kanan rambutnya menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan informasi terakhir yang Tonio dapatkan adalah gadis itu anggota ekskul taekwondo.

Cantik, terkenal, jago bela diri. Kombinasi maut, bukan?

"A-aku tahu kok. Mo Qingxian, kan?" Tonio mendadak gugup. Mimpi apa ia semalam bisa disapa primadona sekolah di pagi hari?

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah sekali. "Wah, senangnya ada yang mengenalku!"

 _Justru aku yang senang karena kamu mengenalku,_  batin Tonio. Kalimat itu hampir ia ucapkan.

"Tapi kita belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung, jadi ... kenalkan, Mo Qingxian. Panggil saja Qingxian." Ia menyengir, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Tonio. Laki-laki itu malah sempat terkejut karena disodorin tangan tiba-tiba.

Diajak salaman sama cewek cantik? Mana mungkin Tonio tolak.

"Tonio," ujar Tonio sambil menyambut tangan Qingxian. Lembut. "A-ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Oh, aku mau tanya tentang Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler, hari ini jadwalnya Taekwondo, ya?" Qingxian masih tersenyum.

"Iya...," jawab Tonio.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah. Dah, Tonio!" Qingxian melambaikan tangannya, masih tersenyum, lalu mendahului Tonio yang masih terpaku dan melambai dengan kaku.

 _Dah juga, Qingxian...,_  balas Tonio dalam hati, ia urung mengatakannya secara langsung.

Tonio buru-buru membalikkan badan, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas. Namun, di sepanjang koridor hingga tiba di kelas, Tonio tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Inspeksi Ekstrakurikuler kali ini justru membawa keberuntungan. Disapa primadona cantik? Wow, seumur-umur ia hanya membayangkannya saja. Apalagi pengalamannya selama Inskul selalu mengerikan, yang ini justru disambut baik sekali. Tonio masih ingat sekali ketika ada penghapus papan tulis penuh kapur yang jatuh di atas kepalanya dan kepala Ted saat memasuki ekskul sastra. Atau, pernah juga mereka dikejutkan bom mini saat masuk ke laboratorium tempat ekskul KIR yang memang terancam dibubarkan karena anggotanya tinggal tiga walaupun kegiatannya berfaedah.

Yang paling mengerikan adalah ketika melakukan inspeksi untuk ekskul olahraga. Tonio pernah sekali 'dicium' bola voli saat menginspeksi ekskul voli, sedangkan Ted 'dicium' dua kali karena dia mengomel terus saat di lokasi. Yang menyebalkannya, para anggota ekskul tersebut berdalih itu kejadian yang tidak disengaja karena anggota yang memberi  _smash_  adalah junior mereka yang masih pemula. Padahal, mana ada pemula yang bisa  _smash_?! Ted juga mengatakan bahwa junior itu memang baru masuk ekskul voli, tapi  _track record_  volinya teramat bagus, jadi tidak bisa disebut sebagai pemula.

Tonio menyimpul senyum.  _Walaupun hari ini ekskul olahraga, mungkin_ _nggak_ _seburuk yang sebelumnya,_  batinnya.

"Hehehe." Tonio terkekeh. Ia yang dari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya tidak sadar sudah sampai di samping mejanya.

Ted Kasane, teman seperjuangannya di Ileran, meliriknya dengan aneh. Mereka berdua memang ketua dan wakil OSIS yang berada di kelas yang sama, bahkan duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan. Laki-laki berambut merah itu selalu memasang wajah yang irritated. Ia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang seram dan judes. Namun, Ted disegani karena ia selalu meraih peringkat satu di angkatan dan menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Tidak ada peraturan khusus untuk murid berprestasi sehingga rambutnya dibiarkan gondrong dan selalu ia kuncir rendah. Ia selalu memakai kacamata berbingkai tipis, dan itu justru menambah aura seramnya.

"... lu sehat, Ton?" Ted masih memandangnya dengan aneh.

Tonio kaget karena dipergoki sedang terkekeh seperti om-om mesum.

"E-eh? Gue sehat, kok." Ia buru-buru menaruh tas di atas meja dan duduk di bangku. "A-ah, ya! Hari ini kita bakal ada Ileran lagi, ya?"

"Iya, ada. Taekwo―"

"Taekwondo, kan?"

Ted menghela napas pendek. Kesal karena dipotong. "Iya."

"Wah, gue nggak sabar."

"... apa yang lu nggak sabarin?" Ted menyahut dengan nada sinis. Sebenarnya ia heran, padahal kemarin mereka sudah merutuki Ileran hari ini. "Nggak sabar di- _bully_?"

Tonio kembali terkekeh. "Ada si Qingxian, Ted."

"Oh ... cewek kelas sebelah." Ted manggut-manggut. "Terus, apa hubungannya sama taekwondo?"

"Dia anggotanya!"

"Oh." Ted menanggapi dengan tidak tertarik.

"Kok lu biasa aja? Ini Qingxian, lho! Cewek cantik! Tangannya aja lembut dan harum!" seru Tonio. "Apa lu nggak suka cewek?"

"Tunggu, kenapa lu bisa tau tangannyya lembut dan harum?"

"Eh," Tonio menelan ludah, "tadi dia ngajak gue salaman, terus ... tangan gue jadi harum."

"Mesum." Ted menukas cepat. "Dasar mesum."

"E-eh, kunted lu! Ja-jangan salah sangka!"

"Mesum."

"Kunted!"

* * *

.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Tonio sudah tiba, yaitu pulang sekolah. Saatnya Iler-eh, Inskul!

"Haaah, merepotkan." Ted kembali mengeluh. Itu kata 'merepotkan' kesepuluh yang Tonio dengan hari ini.

"Tenang, kali ini beda."

"Apanya yang beda? Judulnya tetap sama-sama ekskul olahraga, dan kemarin kita hampir babak belur karena di- _smash_  sama junior ekskul voli." Ted menghela napas panjang.

Tonio tertawa hambar. Ia juga masih tidak bisa melupakan rasa pedas dan panas di pipinya setelah dicium bola voli. Tapi, toh, inspeksi ekskul voli sudah selesai, dan sesebal apapun Ted dan Tonio pada siasat licik anggota voli, ekskul itu tetap selamat dan dapat berjalan kembali karena prestasinya yang gemilang―dan ironisnya itu prestasi dari junior yang mengaku pemula dan mengirimkan  _smash_  pada wajah Ted dan Tonio yang malang.

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan menuju lapangan  _indoor_ , sebuah lapangan yang berada di dalam gimnasium. Menurut jadwal, hari ini hanya ada ekskul taekwondo yang berlatih di sana, setidaknya mereka selamat dari bola nyasar ekskul-ekskul yang belum diinspeksi. Mereka sudah biasa diteror secara terang-terangan sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari inspeksi ekskul yang bersangkutan tiba.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gimnasium. Ted membuka pintu, dan di dalam sepi. Benar-benar sepi. Bahkan, ia hanya melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat yang memakai celana lebar berwarna putih, jaket hitam, dan bando berwarna merah muda. Ia sedang duduk di kursi panjang dan...

 _Tunggu, dia lagi ... minum teh?_  batin Ted.

Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya yang berwarna ungu terang itu bertabrakan dengan mata milik Ted yang berwarna merah darah.

"Ah..." Gadis itu menaruh cangkirnya. "Vampir?"

"Bukan... Kenapa vampir?" tanya Ted, kesal.

"Bercanda. Kalian siapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Matanya kemudian melihat handband di lengan atas kedua laki-laki itu.

"Kami ... mau melakukan inspeksi ekskul taekwondo, tapi kayaknya kami tertukar dengan klub minum teh..." Ted memasang senyuman profesional bak siswa berprestasi yang hobi menjilat pejabat sekolah, ia mundur selangkah.

"Oh, ini ekskul taekwondo kok. Apa hari ini jadwal inspeksi ekskul kami?"

Ternyata mereka mereka tidak salah masuk-yang salah memang gadis itu dengan cangkir tehnya di gimnasium, sih.

"Ah, ya. Seperti itulah." Tonio sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Anu ... apa tidak ada orang lain di sini?"

"Selamat datang!" Sebuah suara cantik yang familiar di telinga Tonio mendadak berseru. Kemudian gadis berambut ungu itu muncul dari ruang ganti perempuan. Rok abu-abu dan kemeja putih yang membosankan itu kini diganti dengan  _dobok_ ―seragam taekwondo yang terdiri atas celana dan baju berwarna putih. Ia menyadari bahwa Tonio membawa rekan inspeksi. Qingxian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, ada Ted Kasane juga. Selamat siang."

"Siang." Ted melihat arlojinya. "Jadi, err ... kapan latihan kalian dimulai?"

"Ini sudah mau mulai kok," sahut Qingxian sambil mengikat  _ti_ ―sabuk latihan―berwarna kuning ke pinggangnya, ia tersenyum.

"Eh? Kalian cuma berdua?"

"Oh iya, anggota kami sebenarnya ada sepuluh, tapi tujuh di antaranya sedang dikirim ke sebuah kompetisi, sedangkan seorang lagi sakit. Jadi hanya kami berdua di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan pelatihnya?"

" _Sabeum_? Ah, kami nggak punya pelatih dari luar. Biasanya kami saling mengajari saja, atau mencari contoh gerakan dari internet." Qingxian menoleh ke arah rekannya. "Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Namanya Gahata Meiji."

"Salam kenal." Meiji berdiri dari bangku, meninggalkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Ia berjalan ke samping Qingxian, lalu membungkuk ringan. Sama seperti Qingxian, Meiji juga memakai  _dobok_ , tapi tanpa  _ti_ ―ia malas memakainya karena membuat sesak. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di wajahnya―tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat senyumannya sedikit ... mencurigakan.

Ted dan Tonio mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan menilai dari bangku itu saja," ujar Ted sambil berjalan ke bangku, diikuti oleh Tonio.

"Sayang sekali kalau hanya menonton, lebih baik ikut latihan dengan kami." Meiji menyahut sambil meraih bantalan target tendangan.

"Eh, aku nggak bisa taekwondo..." Tonio terbata.

"Maaf, kami di sini hanya melakukan inspeksi saja, bukannya ingin  _trial_  sebagai anggota baru." Ted menolak dengan halus.

"Ka-kalau begitu, tolong bantu kami latihan saja, ya." Qingxian mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Ia memasang wajah memelas.

Sebenarnya Ted paling lemah jika berhadapan dengan wajah perempuan yang memelas, tapi ia berdeham untuk menguasai dirinya. "Maaf, Qingxian. Tapi aku―"

Qingxian menghampiri Ted yang sudah duduk di bangku, lalu menyentuh kedua tangannya. "Kumohon!"

Ted terkesima. Mimpi apa semalam sehingga tangannya kini digenggam oleh primadona sekolah.

"Ba-baiklah, ha-hanya membantu la-latihan..." Ted menyahut terbata-bata. Qingxian melepaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Meiji. Sementara Ted memperhatikan tangannya yang disentuh Qingxian barusan.

 _Tangannya ... lembut,_  batin Ted, kemudian ia menghirup aromanya.  _Dan harum._

"Mesum lu, Kunted," bisik Tonio, cari mati.

Ted menghunuskan tatapan membunuh pada Tonio. Ditatap mata semerah darah begitu, Tonio tentu langsung bergidik dan memohon ampun.

"Sebelum itu, mari kita pemanasan dulu. Aku yang akan memimpi pemanasannya." Qingxian melambaikan tangan pada kedua laki-laki di bangku. "Kalian juga ikutan, ya!"

"Eh, tidak usah." Ted menolak cepat. Toh, ia hanya mengawasi dan membantu latihan.

"Eeh, harus pemanasan, nanti bisa keram kan bahaya."

Tonio menyikut lengan Ted. "Pemanasan ini, nggak bakal capek kok. Yuk, ikut aja."

Ted berdiri.  _Haah,_ _kenapa jadi semakin_ _merepotkan,_  batinnya.

Meiji, Tonio, dan Ted membuat barisan menyamping, sedangkan Qingxian berdiri di depan mereka. Pemanasan dimulai dengan mengangkat satu kaki bergantian, melipat siku, hingga duduk di bawah dan meluruskan kaki kemudian mencium lutut sambil ditahan. Tonio berisik sekali karena tidak bisa mencium lutut dan memekik keras saat ditekan Meiji.

"Se-selanjutnya, la-lari keliling  _gym_  sebanyak du-dua keliling..." Qingxian terlihat sedikit lelah karena tadi juga ditekan oleh Meiji, tetapi ia tetap menjaga senyumnya.

Meiji menoleh ke arah dua laki-laki yang agak kepayahan setelah pemanasan lantai. "Kalian. Ikut."

"EH?!" Tonio berseru paling keras. Walaupun menolak, pada akhirnya mereka tetap dipaksa ikut berlari sebagai akhir dari pemanasan.

* * *

.

Setelah hampir pingsan karena lari di dalam  _gym_ dua keliling, Qingxian menenggak habis persediaan air minumnya. Pada dasarnya, gadis itu memang mudah kelelahan.

"Sebenarnya kesehatanku gampang memburuk, makanya aku disuruh ikut ekskul olahraga oleh orang tuaku biar lebih ... apa, ya. Segar, gitu?" Qingxian malah melempar pertanyaan saat menjelaskan keadaannya pada Tonio yang khawatir.

"Kita mulai saja latihannya?" tanya Meiji. Ia sudah mengambil sebuah bantalan target berwarna merah dan biru, sebuah benda yang digunakan untuk latihan menendang. Ukurannya tidak besar, panjangnya hanya sesiku. Bentuknya mirip setengah dari yin dan yang, bagian lebarnya sebagai target tendangan, sedangkan bagian kecilnya sebagai pegangan.

"Sini, kupegangin." Ted menawarkan diri untuk memegang target tersebut.

"Oke, aku siap!" Qingxian berdiri, kini ia kembali bersemangat. "Mau kutunjukkin tendangan dasar?"

"Boleh, nanti kucoba." Tonio bersedekap di samping Ted.

"Pertama, arahin targetnya ke tengah dan setinggi perut." Qingxian membantu Ted untuk membetulkan pegangannya pada target. Parfum yang dipakai Qingxian menguar, dan terendus oleh kedua laki-laki itu.

 _Harum...,_  batin keduanya berbarengan.

"Yang pertama tendangan  _ap chagi_. Ini tendangan lurus ke depan, pakai ujung telapak kaki." Gadis berambut ungu itu mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menunjukkan telapak kaki bagian atas yang digunakan untuk menendang. "Aku contohin  _ap chagi_  untuk sasaran tengah, ya."

Gadis itu lantas mundur selangkah, lalu memasang  _stance_ (kuda-kuda)  _dwit koobi_. Kedua kakinya dibuka, dengan kaki kiri di depan menghadap lurus dan kaki kanan di belakang menghadap ke samping―persis membentuk huruf L. Kakinya agak menekuk sehingga badannya sedikit merendah. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan terangkat dengan tangan kiri di depan dan tangan kanan di dekat dada―berfungsi sebagai pelindung dan penangkis. Kemudian ia melompat-lompat kecil sebelum melancarkan serangan.

"Pasang kuda-kuda, angkat kaki, lalu tendang lurus ke depan dengan telapak kaki bagian depan.  _Moumtong ap chagi._ " jelasnya sambil menjaga kuda-kudanya. "Ha!"

DAK!

Qingxian menyasar tendangan lurus ke target searah perut dengan ujung depan telapak kaki sambil berseru. Terdengan suara hentakan keras pada target yang dipegang Ted, bahkan laki-laki berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut karena tidak dapat mengira kekuatan tendangannya yang lumayan.

"Wah, keren!" Tonio berseru paling keras. Dalam sekejap tadi Qingxian yang selalu anggun dan tampil elegan mendadak terlihat keren di matanya.

"Hoo, sepertinya nggak susah." Ted manggut-manggut.

Tonio meniru gerakan Qingxian. "Pasang kuda-kuda, angkat kaki, lalu tendang lurus ke depan. Begitu?" tanyanya, disambut anggukan Qingxian. "Oke. Ada yang lain?"

"Ada. Kali ini, coba sejajarkan targetnya di kepala, kali ini  _elgol ap chagi_."

Ted meninggikan target sama dengan kepalanya. "Setinggi ini? Kamu bisa?"

"Ha!" Qingxian berseru sambil menendang.

DAK!

Ternyata ia dapat mencapai target setinggi kepalanya, ia menendang target dengan ujung depan telapak kaki sebelumm diberi aba-aba. Ted hampir jatuh karena belum siap. "E-eh, maaf! Kamu nggak apa-apa, Ted?"

"Ng-nggak apa-apa, lanjut. Itu keren kok." Ted tertawa pelan. Hampir saja wajahnya jadi korban.

"O-oke... Kali ini, aku tunjukin tendangan lain. Coba pegang targetnya menyamping." Qingxian memindahkan target di tangan Ted, bagian datarnya kini berada di samping. "Yang ini  _dollyo chagi_. Kalau sasarannya tengah, namanya  _moumtong dollyo chagi_."

Gadis itu kembali berseru saat menendang target, kali ini ia melancarkan tendangan samping menggunakan bagian atas telapak kaki. Pinggangnya agak memutar dan menyamping ketika menendang, kaki kirinya berdiri lurus sebagai tumpuan.

"Pasang kuda-kuda, angkat kaki kanan, putar pinggang, lalu tendang menyamping. Sasaran tengah namanya  _moumtong dollyo chagi_ ," Qingxian mempraktikannya dengan tahap perlahan. Kemudian kakinya menendang searah kepala Ted dengan perlahan. "Kalau sasaran atas,  _eolgol dollyo chagi_."

Tonio ikut meniru gerakan Qingxian, menendang angin. "Oh, paham paham. Coba yang sasaran atas, aku mau lihat."

Ted berinisiatif meninggikan target setinggi kepalanya. Qingxian langsung memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ha!" serunya, kemudian wajahnya kesakitan―persis Ted yang juga mengaduh kesakitan hampir berbarengan karena tendangan gadis itu salah sasaran.

"Aduh!"

"Eh, aduh! Maaf, maaf! Aku kurang mundur. Kena tangan, ya?" Qingxian buru-buru menghampiri Ted yang melepaskan targetnya. "Mau kusemprot pakai pereda nyeri?"

Meiji yang sejak tadi duduk langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan  _ethylcloride spray_. Ted buru-buru menolak.

"Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa."

"Beneran? Aduh, maaf ya... Atau Ted mau gantian nendang, aku yang pegang targetnya?" tanya Qingxian, dan bisa ia tebak kalau Ted justru terkejut. "Nggak apa-apa, ayo dicoba. Sini kupegang targetnya."

"Nggak usah, kalian latihan berdua saja dulu. Aku mau keluar sebentar beli minum." Ted beranjak, lalu menarik paksa Tonio untuk keluar darigimnasium. "Nanti kami kembali."

Pintu gimnasium kembali ditutup. Ted menghela napas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

Ia meringis. "Lumayan juga tendangannya, Qingxian."

Tonio terkekeh. "Bahaya ya kalau kena tendang Qingxian. Musti hati-hati nih kalau pendekatan, hahaha." Ia memeriksa arlojinya. "Eh, ayo buruan. Kita belum ngisi laporan."

* * *

.

Ted dan Tonio baru saja kembali dari kantin, masing-masing dari mereka membawa dua botol air mineral. Melihat mereka, Qingxian langsung menghampiri, dan Tonio mulai kepedean sendiri.

"Eh, Qingxian, ini―"

"―Ted, tangannya nggak apa-apa kan?" Tonio sukses diabaikan, Qingxian Justru menghampiri Ted. Rupanya ia masih merasa bersalah dengan insiden barusan.

"Sudah mendingan kok." Ted tersenyum tipis. "Ini, untukmu."

Qingxian melihat botol air mineral dari tangan Ted, lalu menerimanya. "Terima kasih!"

Sementara itu, Tonio merutuki dirinya sendiri.  _Cih, katanya nggak tertarik sama cewek, tapi modus!_ gerutunya penuh dengki.

"Kalian sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Tonio. Ia menghampiri Meiji, lalu memberikan sebotol minuman pada gadis itu.

"Belum, ini mau mulai lagi tahap yang lain." Meiji menerima botol dari Tonio. "Terima kasih."

"Tahap yang lain?" tanya Ted.

"A-ah, itu ... kan tangan Ted sudah baikan, jadi kami butuh bantuan kalian untuk latihan selanjutnya." Qingxian angkat bicara. "Mumpung pas ada empat orang, kita sparing yuk!"

Ted dan Tonio sempat bengong sebelum merespon.

"Hah? Nggak, nggak usah. Terima kasih." Ted langsung menolak, Tonio justru bingung.

"Sparing? Kayaknya seru. Coba yuk, Ted."

"Sparing, sebenarnya istilah latih tanding untuk tinju, tapi kami sering menyebutnya juga di sini. Tanding taekwondo,  _one by one_." Meiji yang menjawab.

"EH?!" Tonio terkejut. "Ka-kalau gitu, aku juga nggak usah."

Meiji beranjak. "Kalian cowok, tapi sparing sama cewek nggak berani?"

"Kami nggak lemah kok!" seru Tonio.

"Aku nggak bilang kalian lemah, tapi nggak berani." Meiji meralat.

"Oke, ayo sparing!" Tonio sukses terhasut. Sementara Ted mendelik pada Tonio. Ia memang gampang terhasut kalau harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki disinggung-singgung, dan Meiji menaklukkannya dengan mudah.

"Oke. Silakan kalian pilih, mau berpasangan denganku atau Qingxian?" tanya Meiji.

Tonio bergumam panjang. Ia teringat Ted yang tadi kena tendang Qingxian dan kini tangannya masih cenat-cenut. Meiji sepertinya lemas sekali, waktu pemanasan lari tadi saja dia berjalan lambat.

 _Gue sama dia aja deh,_  batin Tonio.

"Oke, aku sama Meiji, Ted dengan Qingxian."

Ted memasang wajah tidak terima, tapi Tonio sudah memilih lebih dulu.

Meiji tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Tonio dengan menyeret kakinya. " _Deal_." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah temannya. "Qingxian, kamu duluan."

"Eh, aku?" tanya Qingxian. Ia ingin menolak, tapi Meiji tidak bisa dibantah. "O-oke."

Qingxian mengambil  _hugo_ , pakaian pelindung untuk tanding, yang ada di gudang gimnasium. Satu berwarna merah, satunya lagi berwarna biru. Cara memakai  _hugo_  adalah dengan memasukan kepala ke lubang leher, lalu mengikat tali-tali di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Qingxian memakainya sendiri, sedangkan Ted dibantu oleh Meiji.

Ted mulai berkeringat dingin,  _hugo_  yang merekat erat di tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit tegang. Ia melirik pada Tonio.

 _Apanya yang kali ini beda? Justru inspeksi kali ini gue lebih sial,_  gerutunya dalam hati.

Qingxian sudah siap dengan  _stance_   _dwit koobi_ -nya tadi. Kedua kakinya dibuka dan membentuk huruf L. Kakinya kembali agak menekuk untuk menguatkan kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia sudah siap bertanding. Ted diam-diam meniru kuda-kudanya , tapi posenya terlihat kaku. Meiji maju di antara keduanya, ia berperan sebagai wasit.

" _Kyungrye_ ," Ia memberi aba-aba untuk saling memberi hormat dengan membungkuk. Qingxian membungkuk duluan, Ted balas membungkuk dengan kikuk.

Meiji kembali memberi aba-aba. " _Joonbi_."

"Ha!" Qingxian berseru lantang, Ted terkejut.

" _Sijak_."

Latih tanding dimulai, Qingxian mulai bergerak. Ia melompat-lompat kecil maju mundur, tumitnya hampir tidak menyentuh lantai. Bagi Ted, kuda-kuda itu jadi terlihat agak mengancam. Tiba-tiba datang serangan dari arah kiri Ted. Qingxian melancarkan  _moumtong_ _d_ _ollyo_ _apchagi_.

"Ha!" Tendangannya kena telak di pinggang Ted yang dilapisi baju tanding. Namun, kaki kiri Qingxian tidak menumpu lantai dengan kuat, alhasil ia malah terjatuh.

"Qingxian! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Tonio, buru-buru mendekatinya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, tapi ... kayaknya terkilir." Gadis itu meringis, tapi masih berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Ah ... ya sudah, latih tanding Qingxian terpaksa kita sudahi saja," tukas Meiji. "Lagian kalau terkilir tidak bisa dipakai menendang."

"Kalau begitu, aku bantu." Tonio pun memapahnya untuk duduk di bangku di pinggir lapangan. Ia kini sedang mengambil  _spray_ pereda nyeri dari kotak P3K.

Meiji bergumam. "Berarti selanjutnya ... giliranku dengan Tonio."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Tonio buru-buru menolah. "Eh, tapi aku sedang menemani Qingxian..." Ia berdalih. Padahal jelas-jelas ia ingin kabur dari latih tanding.

"Apa? Kamu nggak berani melawanku?" Meiji mulai mengompori. Wajahnya memamerkan senyum, penuh kesan merendahkan, dan itu membuat Tonio yang pada dasarnya gampang terhasut itu jadi tersulut.

"Berani! Ayo, langsung!"

Dan Ted hanya bisa menghela napas pendek saat melihat kebodohan temannya.

Tonio membantu Ted melepaskan  _hugo_ -nya untuk ia pakai, sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu memakai  _hugo_  milik Qingxian. Merah untuk Meiji, dan biru untuk Tonio.

Kini senyum Meiji musnah, dan Tonio menangkap ekspresinya.

 _Ohoho, p_ _asti dia gugup,_  batin Tonio, ia mulai merasa di atas awan.  _Lagipula, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya ikut latihan dengan Qingxian, jangan-jangan ia tidak bisa menendang?_

"Meiji, santai saja, ya!" Qingxian berseru dari bangku, ia menonton bersama Ted. Gadis primadona itu kini yang memberi aba-aba sambil duduk. Peran itu tidak diserahkan kepada Ted, mana mengerti ia istilah Korea yang digunakan saat latih tanding.

" _Kyungrye._ " Qingxian memberi aba-aba hormat, Meiji dan Tonio saling membungkuk. " _Joonbi._ "

"Ha!" seru Tonio, terlalu bersemangat.

" _Sijak._ "

Latih tanding dimulai. Tonio melompat-lompat kecil, meniru Qingxian, tetapi Meiji malah diam saja. Ekspresinya berubah datar, senyumannya benar-benar menghilang.

"Ada apa? Jangan segan-segan padaku," ujar Tonio, masih melompat kecil. "Walau pemula, aku sudah menangkap yang Qingxian ajarkan tadi kok. Serang aku kalau berani."

"Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Meiji.

"Nggak apa-apa, langsung saja. Lagian, aku kan co―"

DUAK!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sebuah serangan sudah menyasar perut Tonio. Bukan  _moumtong ap chagi_  yang tadi ia pelajari dari Qingxian, tapi sebuah gerakan tendangan memutar 360 derajat, tepat menyasar dada, yaitu  _momdollyo chagi._  Tonio langsung terdorong ke belakang, terkejut bukan main.

Ted menelan ludah.  _Itu ... pasti sakit._ Demi kesetiakawanannya, ia buru-buru meraih _spray_  pereda nyeri kalau-kalau Tonio mau langsung minta selesai.

Tonio yang diserang tentu saja masih terkejut.  _A-apa itu yang barusan...?_  batinnya.  _Kenceng banget!_

Masih dikuasai keterkejutan, Tonio kembali memasang kuda-kuda, tanpa melompat seperti sebelumnya. Namun, tumpuan kakinya masih lemah, dan Meiji yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda kokohnya sambil melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri itu sudah bergerak untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

_Eh?! Tu-tunggu!_

DUAK! BUK! DAK!

Meiji melancarkan serangan beruntun,  _moumtong dollyo chagi_  kanan dan kiri yang berlangsung cepat. Dan, lagi, gadis itu kembali melakukan  _momdollyo chagi_ , tendangan memutar tepat di perut Tonio. Untuk kedua kalinya Tonio terjengkang, kali ini hingga terjatuh.

"Ah ... kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" Meiji berhenti memasang kudua-kuda, tetapi masih berdiri di tempatnya, dua meter dari Tonio yang terjengkang.

"Me-Meiji! Kan kubilang tadi santai saja, jangan serius!" Qingxian malah panik, ia menghampiri Tonio dengan susah payah. Ted mengikutinya karena khawatir Qingxian terjatuh lagi. "Tonio, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Diperhatikan oleh Qingxian, Tonio berusaha agar tidak terlihat payah. Ia hanya tertawa kecil, lalu memberi pose ibu jari. Walaupun memakai hugo, tendangan seperti itu pasti tetap terasa nyerinya-walaupun kaki penendang juga merasa 'pedas' karena lapisan  _hugo_  tebal dan agak keras.

Tonio baru sadar, ternyata kalimat  _'Meiji, santai saja, ya'_  bukan bermaksud menghibur atau menyemangati gadis misterius itu, Qingxian justru memperingatkannya untuk tidak kelepasan.

Dan Tonio sendiri yang membuat gadis itu kelepasan.

Meiji kembali mendekati Tonio yang kini sudah duduk. "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha, nggak apa-apa kok. Kan cuma serangan perut."

Meiji mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, untung tadi dalam sepersekian detik sebelum tendangan pertama, aku membatalkan rencana untuk pakai serangan atas."

_Dia ini mau membunuhku, ya?!_

"Aduh, maaf, ya. Kami nggak bermaksud membuat kalian kesakitan," ujar Qingxian, ia membantu Tonio untuk melepaskan  _hugo_ -nya, sedangkan Meiji melepaskan  _hugo_ -nya sendiri. "Sudah sore juga, mungkin latihan hari ini kami sudahi saja."

Tonio melepaskan  _hugo_  dan memberikannya pada Qingxian, kemudian Meiji mengambilnya dan menyimpannya kembali di dalam gudang.

"Terima kasih banyak ya sudah mau membantu kami latihan. Walaupun banyak yang izin, latihan hari ini jadi tetap ramai dan menyenangkan." Qingxian mengulurkan tangannya pada Tonio, menawarkan bantuan untuk membantunya berdiri. Ted yang sejak tadi duduk sambil mengisi laporan inspeksi pun mengemasi kertas-kertas laporan dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Terima kasih juga atas kerja samanya dalam inspeksi ini. Selanjutnya, kami akan membawa laporannya ke rapat bersama kepala sekolah, dan hasilnya akan diberikan melalui surat edaran langsung kepada ketuanya." Ted menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Omong-omong, ketuanya siapa, ya? Qingxian?"

"Bukan, Meiji." Qingxian tersenyum.

Tonio memasang muka ingin mati saja.

 _Mananya yang beda dari biasanya? Sama saja sialnya!_  gerutunya dalam hati, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

* * *

.

Sehari setelah dilangsungkan rapat bersama kepala sekolah, surat edaran keputusan pun diedarkan. Tonio dan Ted sedang tidak memiliki jadwal inspeksi, mereka bisa hidup damai untuk sementara waktu sebelum inspeksi ekskul selanjutnya.

Saat berjalan di koridor, mata mereka menangkap sosok gadis berambut ungu kemarin. Dan gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat keduanya, lalu berlari menghampiri.

"Terima kasih ya, Ted, Tonio! Kami sudah dapat edaran resmi kalau ekskul taekwondo tetap dipertahankan!" Qingxian tersenyum manis sekali.

Tonio tertawa pelann. "Jangan berterima kasih padaku, ini semua berkat latihan dan prestasi kalian." Ia balas tersenyum. Lagipula, ia juga tidak punya hak untuk membubarkan ekskul berprestasi itu walaupun sempat diberi tendangan maut. Apalagi, ternyata Meiji justru penyumbang prestasi terbanyak di ekskul tersebut.

"Iya, prestasi kalian sangat bagus, mana mungkin kami bubarkan." Ted menyambung.

"Oh, iya. Maaf ya Ted, untuk yang waktu itu. Dan Tonio, maaf juga ya karena kamu sampai babak belur." Tanpa disangka sebelumnya, tangan Tonio digenggam oleh Qingxian. "Meiji memang salah satu yang terjago dari kami. Ia baru saja ikut pertandingan sehari sebelum inspeksi, makanya sengaja tidak diikutkan ke pertandingan lagi hari itu agar ia bisa istirahat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya."

Tonio tertawa datar.  _Harusnya bilang dari kemarin dong, Qingxian...,_  batinnya. Pantas saja Meiji tidak ikut latihan menendang, tapi ikutan latih tanding dan habis-habisan menyerangnya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Kemarin lumayan seru kok, aku jadi tahu tendangan di taekwondo."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku mau menawarkan sesuatu."

"Eh, apa?" tanya Tonio, cepat.  _Kencan?!_

"Sparing lagi di latihan besok! Kamu pasti mau kan?" Qingxian meraih tangan Tonio, berharap banyak.

"Ah, ng-nggak kalau itu, terima kasih banyak."

"Aku bercanda, hehe." Qingxian menyengir. "Aku mau mengajak kalian ...  _kyukpa_."

"Apa itu? Bahasa Koreanya kencan?" tanya Tonio, penuh harap.

"Eh? Bukan... Itu teknik pemecahan pakai sasaran kayak genteng, papan, dan sejenisnya." Mata Qingxian berbinar. "Seru lho! Kalian mau kan?"

 _Kesukaannya Qingxian tuh yang sadis begini, ya...?_  Tonio mulai menyerah.

"Hahaha." Ted tertawa hambar, ia kembali memasang senyum pura-pura khas anak teladan. "Itu lain kali saja ya, Qingxian. Terima kasih."

Ia buru-buru mendorong pundak Tonio. Melarikan diri.

.

.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> ... dan aku tidak menyangka jumlah katanya meluber sampai empat ribu... :")
> 
> Empat karakter di sini baru pertama kali kupakai di dalam fanfiksi vocaloid, tapi udah pernah ngincer pengin coba pakai mereka sih. Belum nemu momen(?) pas aja. Untungnya ada Vocaloid Sport Festival. Aku jadi nostalgia teknik tendangan waktu masih aktif latihan taekwondo dulu, hehe. Terima kasih, VocaSportFest! Terima kasih, M*stin! /SALAH
> 
> Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Semoga menghibur. xD


End file.
